The present invention relates to hyperlinking of hashtags to uniform resource locators (URLs), and more specifically, to methods, systems and computer products for filtering audience viewing of URL data utilizing hashtags.
Current usage of hashtags allows users to search for or to post content associated with such a hashtag, which may be linked to a URL, for example the public website of a business. Thus, users may provide data along with a hashtag in order to associate data with that hashtag, and by extension with the linked website. In a social media context, the hashtag may be utilized to post messages or other content relative to that hashtag.
However, such usage can be problematic where a particular hashtag is heavily used by a large number of users. Problems include, among others, the inevitable mixing of content from plural unrelated users utilizing unrelated content, which is compounded where widespread use of the hashtag produces a massive influx of data relative to the hashtag such that it is difficult to find or follow specific content.
While there are benefits to use of such hashtags associated with user data, there is room for improvement with regard to methods, systems and computer products utilizing hashtags.